Tell me you love me
by DucttapedCheshireCat
Summary: god I suck at this. Well just something my weird sick head came up with in the middle of the night. What if it just was the alcohole? Kira watched his friend and shook his head. Yareyare Hisagi. what have you gotten yourself into? RenjiXShuuhei Oneshot.R


**Tell me you love me**

Oneshot

**Pairing **– Abarai Renji and Shuuhei Hisagi

Yeah.. yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer** – I Do NOT own bleach or the characters.

If I did own it, Renji, Hisagi, Nova and Ichigo would be locked up in my room a long time ago :3

And to you other ones from Sweden, yes I got the name from the movie "säg att du älskar mig" and no, I do not own that movie either.

My first fanfic about bleach ever. And my first fanfic on English ever xD (I'm from Sweden)

Basically this is what my sick head figures out after watching all the bleach anime for five days straight from the first episode to the latest + reading a heck of a lot of fanfiction xD

I have to have something to do waiting for the next episode and a heck of a lot of spare time.

So yeah. Bear with me. (it was frikkin four in the morning when I started to write it and I'm sick, kay? xD)

And I'm sorry if some of the characters is a little OOC.

And I know there probably isn't any restaurants around soul society but hey, imagination 3

* * *

The morning mist laid thick over all of Soul Society. Kira was sitting in his office doing some leftover paperwork he had forgot the day before, or rather, left because he was to sleepy. It wasn't like him but he just couldn't do it. He was just to sleepy.

As he looked out the window he was dragged out from his thoughts by a sudden knock on the door. Who could it be this early?

"Enter" He said and the door was pushed open. In the doorway stood to his great, or not so great surprise his best friend Shuuhei Hisagi.  
Shuuhei entered and closed the door behind him.

"I hope I don't disturb you. I'm sorry Kira, but I could need some friendly advice". Kira slowly nodded.

"Sit down Hisagi, what's happening?" Shuuhei walked towards him and then sat down on a chair opposite him. He put his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh.

"I just don't know what do to." Kira tilted his head and looked at his friend.

"What has happened? Is it about.. him?"

Yes, Kira knew that his best friend was in love with the fukutaicho of the 6th squad, Abarai Renji. And he could guess that he also was the problem.

Shuuhei nodded.

"You see, Matsumoto had this party last night and there was a hecka lot of sake and things went kinda out of hands. I saw Renji walk out and followed him. Outside I walked up next to him.

-Flashback-

_Shuuhei walked up next to Renji._

"_Hey, what's up? Where are you going?" Renji looked at him._

"_I actually have no idea, just went out for a walk. Wanna join me?"  
Shuuhei nodded and they walked around for something like half an hour.  
Shuuhei looked at the redhead and wondered about how far down those tattoos went and then asked if they should sit down. _

_Renji nodded and they headed towards a bench where they sat down. They just sat there quietly and then it happened. Shuuhei's finger gently stroked one of the redhead's tattoos on his neck and Renji looked at him and laughed slightly._

"_Whattcha doin'?"_

Shuuhei couldn't help himself anymore. He put his hand on Renji's cheek and leaned closer to him.  
_He could feel the __body heat from the other man now. He also felt his heart race at an incredible pace as he pressed his lips against Renji's.  
To his great surprise Renji answered the kiss. After a while he felt the redhead move his lips down to Shuuhei's neck and kissing it hungry. Shuuhei forced his head up against the sky and moaned silently. His hands clanged tightly to the redheads robes and he whispered silently._

"_Tell me you love me." _

_Renji looked in his eyes and smiled sadly. He stroked Shuuhei's cheek gently, gave him a light kiss, just like the touch of a butterfly, rised and walked away. Shuuhei looked after him longingly and he laid down on the bench, clutching his hand and hit it against the wooden bench. _

"_Baka..."_

_-End flashback-_

Shuuhei had all the worlds' sorrows in his eyes as he looked up at Kira who looked rather dumbstruck.

"Hisagi... I... I don't know what to say." Kira suddenly noticed something dark purple-ish on his friends neck.

"Hisagi.. Is that a love-bite?" Shuuhei's fingers touched his neck, trying to cover it and he pulled up his robes a little.

"I guess. I dunno. But what should I do? I'm not sure if Renji remembers it and if he does, what if he says it was the booze?" Kira shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Hisagi. But go in the back, get some sleep and sober up. Then you can go and talk to Renji and see what he says.

Shuuhei nodded, rised up and walked in the other room. It was a small dark room with an unfixed bed on the floor. Shuuhei smiled. That was so like Kira. He went down beneath the sheets and soon he was fast asleep even though a certain redhead haunted his dreams.

Kira shook his head slowly to himself.  
"Yare Yare... What have you gotten yourself into Hisagi?"

It was getting close to noon when Shuuhei woke up. He looked around, trying to remember where he was and why. When it hit him he tried to hide beneath the sheets.

"I'm never gonna be able to look Renji in the eyes again."  
He slowly rised and stretched out his cramping muscles.  
Kira's voice suddenly broke the silence.  
"I see you're up. How about we go and get something to eat?" Hisagi shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood for food." Kira sighed and took his friend by the first and forced him outside.

"Come on Hisagi. It's not gonna pass just because you don't eat."  
The dark-haired man looked at his friend and nodded.

"okay… I'll come with you…" Kira smiled slightly and they headed over to a small restaurant a few blocks away in the 4th district. They sat down and ordered.

When Kira's glance fell on the door witch just opened he suddenly stiffened. Hisagi didn't notice as he took a sip of tea from the cup a waiter just brought. He felt a big hand on his shoulder and looked up. Standing there was a certain crimson haired shinigami.

"Renji…?" Renji nodded over as a greeting to Kira.

"Hisagi, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Shuuhei swallowed and hoping it wouldn't show that he actually was a little nervous. He rose and followed Renji outside.

Renji walked towards a small hill a bit away from the restaurant. There he stopped standing with his back towards Shuuhei who nervously was biting his lip. Shuuhei was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, what is this about? If it is about yesterday I…" He was interrupted by Renji who let out a small laugh. Renji turned around.

"Hisagi. Come over here…" Shuuhei took a few steps towards him and suddenly felt a pair of strong arms around his body. The redhead just smiled against his neck.

"Sorry about that." He gently stroke the hickey on Shuuhei's neck.

"I couldn't really help myself. And.." Renji stood in silence for a while before he continued.

"Yes Hisagi. I do love you. I just wanted to say it to you when you where sober."

Shuuhei felt his legs give in under him, but luckily enough for him Renji held him tight. Before he knew it he had pressed his lips against Renji's. Renji smiled against his lips and he felt the redheaded mans hands against his chest, fumbling with his robes.

Maybe he was finally to find out just how far down those tattoos went.

Kira leaned against the tree he had been hiding behind and smiled to himself. He had followed them just to see that things didn't go out of hand, and apparently things went fine. Still smiling to himself he crossed his arms and turned his steps against his office. He still had a bunch of paperwork waiting for him.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

You don't have to review if you don't want to but it would make me really happy.

And please tell me if I got any spelling wrong. If you guys like it I just might write another one. Have a nice one and hope I didn't waste your time . Tell me what you think.


End file.
